Hugh Laurie
James Hugh Calum Laurie, OBE (born 11 June 1959), known professionally as Hugh Laurie (/ˌhjuː ˈlɒri/), is an English actor, writer, director, musician, singer, comedian, and author. He first became known as one-half of the Fry and Laurie double act with his friend and comedy partner Stephen Fry, whom he joined in the cast of A Bit of Fry & Laurie, Blackadder, and Jeeves and Wooster in the 1980s and 1990s. From 2004 to 2012, he played Dr. Gregory House, the protagonist of House, for which he received two Golden Globe awards, two Screen Actors Guild awards, and six Emmy nominations. He was listed in the 2011 Guinness World Records as the most watched leading man on television and was one of the highest-paid actors in a television drama, earning £250,000 ($409,000) per episode in House. Film and TV roles *1981 The Cellar Tapes Various Characters Writer *1982 There's Nothing to Worry About! Various Characters Writer *1983 Alfresco Various Characters Writer *1983 The Crystal Cube Various Characters *1984 The Young Ones Lord Monty Episode: "Bambi" *1985 Letters from a Bomber Pilot Pilot Officer Bob Hodgson *1985 Plenty Michael *1985 Mrs. Capper's Birthday Bobby *1985 Happy Families Jim *1986 Blackadder II Simon Partridge Episode: "Beer" *1986 Blackadder II Prince Ludwig the Indestructible Episode: "Chains" *1987 Filthy Rich & Catflap N'Bend *1987 Blackadder the Third George, Prince of Wales, The Prince Regent *1988 Blackadder's Christmas Carol Prince George *1989 Blackadder Goes Forth Lt. the Honourable George Colhurst St. Barleigh *1989 Strapless Colin *1989 The New Statesman Waiter *1989–1995 A Bit of Fry & Laurie Various Characters Writer *1990–1993 Jeeves and Wooster Bertie Wooster *1992 Peter's Friends Roger Charleston *1993 All or Nothing at All Leo Hopkins *1993–1995 The Legends of Treasure Island Squire Trelawney Voice *1994 A Pin for the Butterfly Uncle *1995 Sense and Sensibility Mr. Palmer *1996 Tracey Takes On... Timothy Bugge Season 1 *1996 101 Dalmatians Jasper *1997 Spice World Poirot *1997 The Borrowers Police Officer Oliver Steady *1997 The Ugly Duckling Tarquin Voice *1997 The Place of Lions Steve Harris *1998 Friends Gentleman on the Plane Episode: "The One with Ross's Wedding (part 2)" *1998 The Bill Harrap *1998 The Man in the Iron Mask Pierre *1998 Cousin Bette Baron Hector Hulot *1999 Blackadder: Back & Forth Viscount George Bufton-Tufton / Georgius *1999 Stuart Little Frederick Little *2000 Randall and Hopkirk Dr. Lawyer Episode: "Mental Apparition Disorder" *2000 Maybe Baby Sam Bell *2000 Preston Pig Mr. Wolf Voice *2000 Carnivale Cenzo Voice *2001 Chica de Río Raymond Woods *2001 Life with Judy Garland: Me and My Shadows Vincente Minnelli *2001 Family Guy Bar Patron Voice Episode: "One If by Clam, Two If by Sea" *2001 Discovering the Real World of Harry Potter Narrator Voice *2001 Second Star to the Left: A Christmas Tale Archie Voice *2002 The Strange Case of Penny Allison Various Characters *2002 Spooks Jools Siviter *2002 Stuart Little 2 Frederick Little *2003 The Young Visiter Lord Bernard Clark *2003 Fortysomething Paul Slippery *2003-2003 Stuart Little: The Animated Series Frederick Little Voice *2004 Fire Engine Fred *2004 Flight of the Phoenix Ian *2004–2012 House Dr. Gregory House Directed episodes: "Lockdown" and "The C-Word" *2005 Valiant Wing Commander Gutsy Voice *2005 The Big Empty Doctor *2006 Saturday Night Live Host Season 32, Episode 4 *2006 Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild Frederick Little Voice *2008 Street Kings Captain Biggs *2008 Saturday Night Live Host Season 34, Episode 11 *2009 Monsters vs. Aliens Dr. Cockroach Voice *2009 Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space Dr. Cockroach Voice *2010 Family Guy Gregory House / Himself Voice Episode: "Business Guy" *2010 The Simpsons Roger Voice Episode: "Treehouse of Horror XXI" *2010 Fry and Laurie Reunited Himself *2011 Down by the River Himself Documentary *2011 Hop Mr. Bunny Voice *2011 The Oranges David Walling *2011 Later... with Jools Holland Himself *2011 Arthur Christmas Steve Voice *2012 Mister Pip Mr. Watts56 *2013 Copper Bottom Blues Himself Documentary *2014 LittleBigPlanet 3 Newton57 Voice *2015 Tomorrowland David Nix *2015 Veep58 Sen. Tom James *2016 The Night Manager59 Richard Onslow Roper Filming *2019 Love Rico the Rabbit Voice Category:Voice actors Category:Love characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters